A Dark Past A Darker Future
by FuocoAccigliatoDrago
Summary: AU: Harry Potter was always a strange one, those of Hogwarts decided. But, what if there was something about him that no one knew? Something dark has awoken inside of Harry, and things in Hogwarts will never be the same again.
1. Revised and Completed timeline

Disclaimer: I do not own what you see, except for the character Alex Gillespie. The world of Harry Potter belongs solely to J.K. Rowling, while the mind blowing insanity of Silent Hill belongs to Konami. So, do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thank you.

**XXXX**

_Alright, I know that I have modified the time line before, but this time, I assure you, will be the last time. When I first wrote this, Origins, Homecoming and Downpour hadn't even come out. So, I'm accommodating them into the story. Also, I'm rewriting the previous chapters as new ideas came to me._

_Stupid ADHD…_

_PS. This is very, VERY long._

**XXXX**

Key

**Bold** – Year

**XXXX**

(Everything is going to be broken down by centuries and decades)

**XXXX**

**382 BC:** Ollivander's Shop of Wands is built

**AD 962:** Broomstick's first use of travel

**Late 900's:** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is built

**1000:** The Bloody Baron commits suicide after murdering Helena Ravenclaw

Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin dies

Rowena Ravenclaw dies from a terminal illness

Helena Ravenclaw is murdered by the Bloody Baron

…

**1203:** The all-female Quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies, is organized

**1296:** A Manticore savages a human and gets away with it, and people are too frightened to go after it.

…

**c. 1300:** The Tri-Wizard Tournament is formed, but cancelled due to the heavy death toll. There have been several attempts to reinstate it, but all attempts have failed.

**1325:** Nicolas Flamel is born

**1332:** Perenelle Flamel is born

**1362:** The Wizarding Council bans playing Quidditch within fifty miles of muggle villages

**1368:** That ban is extended to one hundred miles

…

**1473:** The first World Quidditch Cup is held

**1492:** October 31, Sir Nearly Headless Nick is partially decapitated

...

**1600:** Native Americans conduct mysterious rituals. They call the town 'The Place of Silent Spirits'. The land is considered sacred.

**1607:** England begins to colonize North America

**1675-1700:** Settlers begin to go to Silent Hill

**1689:** The International Statue of Secrecy is signed. This happens a year after the Glorious Revolution in Britain.

**1692:** Jennifer Carroll is executed for witchcraft

The Wizarding World separates from the muggle world, and goes into hiding. This is also the same year as the infamous Salem Witch Trials.

…

**1700:** A mysterious epidemic breaks out and the town is abandoned

**1730:** Daniel R. Bryant and a group of thirty-five pioneers cross Toluca Lake to arrive in Silent Hill

**1743:** Daniel R. Bryant dies of the influenza and is buried in town. An overlook is name in his honor.

**1749:** The Statue of Secrecy is breached

**1762:** The dangerous and often fatal game of Creaothceann is banned by the Wizarding Council

**1776:** The United States of America declares independence

**1789:** George Washington is elected President

**1792:** A Hippogriff is executed for attacking a human. A rampaging Cockatrice injures the heads of Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Hogwarts during another failed attempt into reinstating the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

…

**1810:** Resettling of the town as a penal colony begin, and many lose their lives. The colony calls the town _Silent Hill_. The prison is first built and Brookhaven Hospital is built in response to the plague outbreak.

**1812:** The war of 1812 begins in June

**1816:** The Gillespie Coal and Iron Mine establishes the Devil's Pit Mine

**1819:** Mason Bartlett was born

**1820:** Maine becomes a state

Allen Smith paints _Waterfront Landscape_

Isaac Shepherd was born

**1830:** The beginning of the forced removal policy for Native Americans

**1840:** Silent Hill prison closes

**1847:** The birth of Phineas Nigellus Black

**1848:** Daniel Shepherd was born

**1850:** A coal field is discovered and Wiltse Coal Mine opens

**1853:** Shepherd's Glenn is founded by Isaac Shepherd, Edith Holloway, Cornelius Fitch and Mason Bartlett

Daniel Shepherd, Ann Holloway, Theodore Fitch and Helen Bartlett are sacrificed by their families on September 25, in order to appease God.

**1855:** Andrew Fitch was born

**1857:** Elizabeth Fitch (née unknown) was born

**1860:** The Gillespie Coal and Iron Company begin extracting ore from the Devil's Pit

**1861:** The American Civil War begins

Patrick Chester and his son both participate in the Civil War

**1862:** Toluca Prison camp is constructed for POW's

**1863:** Diyuu's Tusk Cavern is discovered by Chinese immigrant miners

**1864:** William Shepherd was born

**1865:** The American Civil War ends

Catherine Shepherd (née unknown) was born

Frederick Holloway is born November 24

**1866:** Toluca Prison Camp is converted to Toluca Prison

**1868:** John Holloway is born June 12

**1870:** Nancy Holloway (née unknown) is born June 22

**1872:** Lydia Bartlett was born

**1874:** Mason Bartlett dies on March 10

**1875:** Stephanie Shepherd (née unknown) was born

**1876:** David Shepherd was born

**1877:** Lois Bartlett (née unknown) was born

Regina Fitch was born to Andrew and Elizabeth Fitch

**1880:** Brookhaven Hospital is rebuilt after being destroyed by a fire

**1881:** Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore is born to Kendra and Percival Dumbledore

**1882:** Isaac Shepherd dies on March 9

**1884:** Aberforth Dumbledore is born to Kendra and Percival Dumbledore

**1885:** Ariana Dumbledore is born to Kendra and Percival Dumbledore

Henry Holloway was born December 12

**1887:** Andrew Fitch dies on April 15

Robert Holloway was born August 17

**1889:** Catherine Shepherd dies on January 1

William Shepherd dies on March 1

Sophie Holloway (née unknown) was born July 29

**1890:** Around this time, people start to disappear around town

**1891:** Ariana Dumbledore accidentally performs magic in front of several muggle boys, and is savagely beaten for it. She is severely traumatized by this and locks up her magic—Percival Dumbledore is arrested for attacking said muggle boys.

**1892:** Henry Holloway dies on February 4

**1893:** Mary Bartlett (née unknown) was born

**1894:** Lydia Bartlett dies on April 5

**1895:** Lois Bartlett dies on May 6

**1897:** Elizabeth Fitch dies on June 29

Bartlett Vineyards is established

**1899:** Nancy Holloway dies on December 16

Stephanie Shepherd dies on December 31

Ariana Dumbledore accidentally kills her mother in a fit of accidental magic. She is later killed during a three-way duel between her brothers and Gillert Gindewald. Aberforth blames Albus for her death.

…

**Early 1900's**: Toluca Prison closes and the town becomes a sight-seeing area

The Order begins to establish themselves throughout the town

**1900:** Frederick Holloway dies on January 16

**1901:** John Holloway dies on October 29

**1903: **Thomas Shepherd, Earnest Holloway, Rose Fitch and Charles Bartlett are sacrificed by their families to appease God.

**1905:** Horace H. Bartlett was born

**1907:** Merope Gaunt is born to Marvolo Gaunt and an unknown witch

**1910:** Robert Holloway dies on January 23

David Shepherd dies on March 1

**1911:** Caleb Bartlett was born

According to legend, strange symbols were found in the Superstition Caverns. After a series of accidents and strange sightings, forces the Gillespie Coal and Iron Company to suspend operations along this seam.

**1917:** Caleb Bartlett dies on August 3

Mary Bartlett dies on August 4

**1918:** Newt Scamander is asked to write a compendium on magical beasts

November, a tourist ship, the _Little Baroness_, goes missing on Toluca Lake

**1920:** Sophie Holloway dies on September 13

**1923:** Regina Fitch dies on May 14

**1925:** Phineas Nigellus Black dies

October 4, Minerva McGonagall is born

Lucretia Black is born to Arcturus Black and Melania Macmillion

Walburga Black is born to Pollux Black and Ima Crabbe

Merope Gaunt marries Tom Riddle after dousing him with a love potion, shortly after her family is arrested.

**1926:** Helen Grady is born

December 31, Tom Marvolo Riddle is born to Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle sr.

Merope Gaunt dies giving birth

**1927:** The book 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' is published

**1928:** December 6, Rubeus Hagrid is born to giantess Fridwulfa and Mr. Hagrid (first name unknown)

**1929:** Orion Black is born to Arcturus Black and Melania Macmillion

Cygnus Black is born to Pollux Black and Ima Crabbe

**1933:** Michael Kaufmann is born

**1934:** Horace H. Bartlett dies on March 10, during a powder mills explosion

**1935:** Jocunda Skyes flies over the Atlantic Ocean on her broom—the first such transoceanic crossing by magical means.

**1937:** Dahlia Gillespie is born

September, Minerva McGonagall starts her first year at Hogwarts

**1938:** September, Tom Riddle jr starts his first year at Hogwarts

**1939:** Strange events occur at Toluca Lake. After Wiltse Coal Mine closes and Silent Hill becomes a sight-seeing area, a succession of boating accidents occur. This leaves the town with a poor reputation for sight-seeing.

**1940:** September, Hagrid starts his first year at Hogwarts

**1942:** Tom Riddle opens the Chamber of Secrets and a girl is killed

Hagrid is expelled, after being framed for the crime. But Albus keeps him on as the new gamekeeper.

July-August, Tom riddle murders his father and paternal grandparents, and frames his uncle, Morfin Gaunt, for the crime.

**1944:** Frank Sunderland is born

Minerva McGonagall graduates from Hogwarts

**1945:** Devil's Pit Historical Park is founded

Albus Dumbledore defeats Lord Grindewald

August, WWII ends

Tom Riddle graduates from Hogwarts. After being denied a position at the school, he starts working at Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley.

**1945-47:** Tom Riddle finds an artifact that belongs to Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. He murders the owner of the artifacts, and disappears. This is the last time that he's seen as Tom Riddle, next time he appears; he uses "Lord Voldemort".

**1948:** Advanced Potion-Making is first published

**1949:** October 30, Molly Prewett is born

**1950:** Arthur Weasley is born

Douglass Cartland is born

**1951:** Harry Mason is born

Rita Skeeter is born

Bellatrix Black is born to Cygnus Black and Druella Rosier

**1952:** Martin Fitch is born

**1953:** Rebecca Shepherd, Lawrence Holloway, Rusty Fitch and Patricia Bartlett are sacrificed by their families to appease God.

Andromeda Black is born to Cygnus Black and Druella Rosier

**1954:** Andrew DeSalvo is born

Travis Grady is born

Lucius Malfoy is born to Abraxas Malfoy and an unknown witch

Adam Shepherd is born

Margaret Holloway is born

**1955:** Cybil Bennet is born

Thomas Orosco is born

Narcissa Black is born to Cygnus Black and Druella Rosier

**1956:** Minerva McGonagall begins teaching Transfiguration at Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore becomes Headmaster

Lord Voldemort curses the Defense Against the Dark Arts position after being denied. He also begins to recruit his Death Eaters.

**1957:** James Wheeler is born

**1958:** Sam Bartlett is born

**1959:** Lillian Shepherd is born

**1960:** Lisa Garland is born

January 9, Severus Snape is born to Tobias Snape and Eileen Prince

January 30, Lily Evans is born

March 10, Remus Lupin is born

March 27, James Potter is born to Charleus Potter and Dorea Black

Sirius Black is born to second cousins Orion and Walburga Black

Peter Pettigrew is born

**1961:** June 12, Richard Grady hangs himself in Room 500 of the Riverside Motel. Travis is seven, and witnesses his father's death.

South Ashfield Heights is built

Regulus Arcturus Black is born to second cousins Orion and Walburga Black

**1962:** Barty Crouch jr is born to Bartemius Crouch sr and an unknown witch

**1963:** The mayor of Silent Hill dies suddenly, while the staff of a development group for the town all die in accidents.

**1964:** Richard Braintree is born

James Sunderland is born

**1966:** Lord Voldemort begins his campaign against the Magical England

Curtis Ackers is born

**1967:** Walter Sullivan is born in Room 302. Frank Sunderland finds him and sends him to the Wish House Orphanage.

**1968:** Mary Shepherd-Sunderland is born

**1969:** Alessa and Alex Gillespie are born

**1970:** Harry and Jodie Mason marry

Eddie Dumbrowski is born

November 29, William 'Bill' Weasley is born to Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett

The first war against Lord Voldemort begins

**1971:** Claudia Wolf is born

September; Severus Snape, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew starts their first year at Hogwarts.

Alex Gillespie is diagnosed with Osteogenesis Imperfecta Type 3

**1972:** Eric Lake is born

Cynthia Velasquez is born

December 12, Charles 'Charlie' Weasley is born to Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett

**1972-73:** Nymphadora Tonks is born to Ted Tonks (a muggle) and Andromeda Black

**1973:** Dahlia tells six-year-old Walter that Room 302 is his mother. He begins to travel to South Ashfield and meets Richard Braintree, and is frightened by the man.

**1974:** Vincent Smith is born

Angela Orosco is born

**1975:** The twins are six, and Alex is harassed by the students, and is sexually molested by the school janitor. He is later expelled by a gleeful Christabella Laroache.

Eight-year-old Walter learns about Cynthia, who is roughly three, somewhere in Ashfield

In Ashfield, Walter injures a cat in Steve Garland's pet store

Stan Shunpike is born

**1976:** Severus Snape is tormented by James Potter and Sirius Black; nearly losing his life in the process. He accidentally calls Lily a mudblood, losing their friendship.

Seven-year-old Alex Gillespie is tortured by several town residents, and is burned to death on the belief that he is a demon.

_Silent Hill Origins_ takes place

Percy Ignatius Weasley is born to Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett

Victor Krum and Oliver Wood are born

Cheryl Mason is 'born' and adopted by Harry and Jodie Mason

Amy Baldwin is born

Henry Townshend is born

_(Refer to the end for any journal entries)_

**1977:** Jasper Gein is born

Cedric Diggory is born to Amos Diggory and his wife

Fleur Delacour is born to Monsieur Delacour and Apolline Delacour

**1978:** April 1, Fred and George Weasley are born to Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett

Eileen Galvin is born

**1978-79:** James Potter and Lily Evans marry

**1979:** Jodie Mason dies

Cho Chang is born

September 19, Hermione Granger is born to Mr. and Mrs. Granger; muggle dentists

**1980:** March 1, Ron Weasley is born to Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett

June 5, Draco Malfoy is born to Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black

June 22, Dudley Dursley is born to Vernon Dursley and Petunia Evans

July 30, Neville Longbottom is born to Frank Longbottom and Alice (last name unknown)

July 31, a baby boy is found by James and Lily. They blood adopt him, and christen him 'Harry James Potter',

**1981:** James Potter and Lily Evans die

Luna Lovegood is born

Collin Creevy is born

August 11, Ginerva Molly Weasley is born to Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett

**1983:** Dennis Creevy is born

April 20, _Silent Hill_ takes place

Lisa Garland dies

Dahlia Gillespie dies

Heather Mason is 'born'

Sixteen-year-old Walter Sullivan receives the 'Shabby Doll' from a young Eileen Galvin

Harry Potter is two when he is diagnosed with Osteogenesis Imperfecta Type 3

**1984:** The Order suffers a period of inactivity

November, Amy Baldwin dies after falling from the roof while trying to get a birthday card for her father.

**1985:** While having nightmares, Harry Potter is brutally attacked by Marge Dursley, and is left to die while the house is set a blazed. Marge is soon arrested after Petunia Evans accuses her of murder.

Laura is born

Alex Shepherd is born

Elle Holloway is born

Thirteen-year-old Cynthia Velasquez confronts and ridicules an eighteen-year-old Walter Sullivan.

A middle-aged man (perhaps Walter's true father) leaves William Gregory a broken watch

**1986:** Gabrielle Delacour is born to Monsieur Delacour and Apolline Delacour

Walter moves to Pleasant River and attends a university

**1988:** Portland, Cheryl is five and an Order member tracks them down, but Harry kills him in self-defense. They move to California where Harry begins dying Cheryl's hair blond and renames her Heather and they live in Room #102 of Daisy Villa Apartments.

**1990:** After spending years in a drugged state, Harry Potter fully regains consciousness on his tenth birthday. He is released around Christmas, but refuses to talk about what had happened. Shortly after his release, the hospital is permanently shut down.

Douglass Cartland retires from being a detective and his wife divorces him

James and Mary Sunderland visit Silent Hill

Luna Lovegood's mother dies in an accident after a spell backlashes, Luna is witness to her mother's death.

**1991:** Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom enter their first year at Hogwarts. It's at the sorting, that Harry reveals that he's a deaf mute, but no one understands this.

At twenty-four, Walter murders ten people in ten days and rips out their hearts. The victims are Jimmy Stone, Bobby Randolph, Sean Martin, Steve Garland, George Rosten, William Gregory, Billy and Miriam Locane, Rick Albert and Eric Walsh. This becomes known as the 'Walter Sullivan' case.

Walter is arrested for the murders of Billy and Miriam Locane. He later commits suicide by digging a spoon into his neck; he bleeds to death before anyone can get to him. Joseph Schreiber doesn't believe that this is the real Walter.

South Ashfield tenants, Frank Sunderland and Richard Braintree see Walter Sullivan in the apartment building carrying some kind of tool, white oil, a bowl and a bag with blood on it.

Walter Sullivan performs the Holy Assumption by crucifying himself in the back of Room 302. He becomes the eleventh victim, 'Assumption'.

Arcturus Black dies

**1992:** June 4, Quirinus Quirrell dies

Nicolas Flamel and Perenelle Flamel dies

Lucretia Black and Cygnus Black dies

September, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Collin Creevy enter their first year at Hogwarts

Nora Holloway is born

Laura and Mary meet while in the hospital

**1993:** Lakeview Hotel is destroyed by a fire

Vincent becomes Priest of the Order and restructuring the religion, brings money into the organization. The Order's numbers begins to grow.

May, _Silent Hill 2_ takes place

Martin Fitch saves an eight-year-old Alex Shepherd from dying of hypothermia in a bus accident

June, Harry discovers that Peter Pettigrew betrayed his foster family. Unfortunately, Peter escapes and Sirius Black is forced to run.

**1994:** Summer, Bertha Jorkins is killed by Voldemort

Frank Bryce, a muggle, is killed by Voldemort. He had accidentally overheard plans concerning Harry Potter.

Joshua Shepherd is born

Joey Bartlett is born

Three years after the Sullivan case, a twelfth victim 'Void', Peter Wells, is found. Police believe it to be a copycat.

September, the Tri-Wizard Tournament is announced and Harry Potter is forced as a 'fourth' champion. It's here, that Hogwarts finally learns that he is a deaf mute.

**1995:** Barty Crouch sr is murdered by his son, who is posing as Mad-Eye Moody

June 24, Cedric Diggory is killed by Peter Pettigrew on Voldemort's orders. Also, Voldemort returns to power.

Shortly after returning home, Harry Potter suffers a terrible accident that costs him an eye and a leg. Petunia didn't want him going back to Hogwarts, but he's forced to return on Albus Dumbledore's orders.

**1996:** Ariadne Johnson is born January 6

April-May, Harry Potter is pulled from Hogwarts on the demands of his family. Harry and the Dursley's disappear into the muggle world and are never heard from again.

Broderick Bode dies (strangled to death)

Summer, Amelia Bones is murdered

Emmeline Vance is killed for knowing information on Severus Snape

Late August, Hannah Abbot's mother is killed

July 31, Harry Potter dies while in Brookhaven Hospital, he's sixteen

**1997:** March 5, Dirk Cresswell and Ted Tonks are captured and killed by Death Eaters

Frank Sunderland marks in his diary that it was thirty years ago when Walter Sullivan was born

April 20, Aragog dies of old age

**1998:** Joseph Schreiber begins to keep a diary. He writes in it throughout the year, until he disappears.

The corpse of Toby Archbolt is found

**1999:** November 10, 14, 16 — Claudia Wolf writes in her diary

Six months after Joseph disappears, Henry Townshend moves into Room 302

…

**2000:** October, _Silent Hill 3_ takes place

October, Harry Mason is killed

The Order of the Phoenix, as well as Voldemort, received letters from Harry Potter. It is noted that the letters were to be sent out after his death. The letters are eventually discarded and forgotten.

**2001:** April, _Silent Hill 4_ takes place

**2003:** Shepherd's Glenn celebrates its one hundred and fiftieth anniversary on Saturday and Sunday, September twentieth and twenty-second.

Scarlet Fitch, Nora Holloway and Joey Bartlett are sacrificed by their families to appease God

Joshua Shepherd dies in a boating accident, and Alex Shepherd is sent to a mental hospital. Unknown to anyone, he ends up making friends with Harry Potter.

**2007:** Alex Shepherd escapes from the asylum and returns to Shepherd's Glenn

Fall, _Silent Hill Homecoming_ takes place

Fall, the Order of the Phoenix, Voldemort and his Death Eaters finally arrive in Silent Hill, only to learn the horrible truth about one Harry Potter.

**XXXX**

_Journal Entries_

**1976:** October 1, Walter begins keeping a diary

October 2-5, Walter plays with another orphan in the Wish House, Bob. After being beaten by Bob, Walter begins to hate him and wishes that he was dead.

October 6-14, Walter worries about having to stay at the Wish House's water prison if he doesn't read the Order's book well.

October 15, Walter's friend Bob dies in the water prison. Walter thinks that Andrew DeSalvo, the prison guard, killed him.

October 17, Dahlia informs Walter that his mother is really asleep in Ashfield and that he must perform the 21 Sacraments to awaken her. In reality, he's just a backup if Alessa fails in her duty to the Order (she doesn't even care about Alex).

October 18-27: Walter has to stay in the water prison for penance, only allowed out on Sunday's so that he may read from the Order's book and recite the '21 Sacraments for the Decent of the Holy Mother'.

October 28: Walter visits Ashfield for the first time

…

**1985:** More entries

February 10: Walter visits Ashfield and is ridiculed by a group of girls on the subway—one of which is Cynthia Velasquez.

March 17: He visits Ashfield again and finds that a 'scary guy' has moved into the apartment that he believes is his mother.

August 20: Norman hands over a package given to him by Dahlia to Kaufmann

September 10: Norman writes about not wanting to be involved with the drugs. He writes that Kaufmann may be linked to the murder of the mayor back in 1963.

September 12: Kaufmann writes about what he is feeling about the current situation

…

(Walter's ten victims)

Victim 1, Jimmy Stone was shot in the back of the head; he was given the nickname the 'Red Devil' as he always wore a triangular red hood when committing any rituals.

Victim 2, Bobby Randolph was strangled to death

Victim 3, Sean Martin was strangled to death

Victim 4, Steve Garland was gunned down. Also, his pet shop was gunned down.

Victim 5, Rick Albert was clubbed to death with a golf club. He once ran a sports shop, that was near Garland's Pet shop.

Victim 6, George Rosten was beaten to death by an iron pipe. He was a former Priest for the order.

Victim 7, Billy Locane was hacked to death with an axe

Victim 8, Miriam Locane was hacked to death with an axe

Victim 9, William Gregory was repeatedly stabbed with a screwdriver

Victim 10, Eric Walsh was shot point blank in the face after coming home to a birthday cake

…

(Josephs' Diary)

April 4, Joseph finds out about the ten murders that took place

April 8, Joseph writes "Even though the cult itself has gone, there are still a lot of strange things happening", and that there is still someone that he is investigating.

April 10, Joseph writes about coming back from the Wish House and having to optain "Wish House key via a special route".

April 16, Joseph writes that he has finished reading the book and that the Order has demolished. But he feels that they are still active.

May 2, Joseph finds out why Walter was arrested and what ##/21 really means

May 14, Joseph writes about victim twelve, and says that that Walter Sullivan didn't kill him as he had been dead for three years when the body was found.

May 20/21/22, Joseph writes about picking up Eileen Galvin's apartment key but dropping it when he collapsed onto his bed.

June 11, Joseph writes that Walter Sullivan _did_ kill himself soon after being arrested for the Locane murders and that victim thirteen was found.

June 14, Joseph is concerned about the bad weather, and finds Walter's grave

_July 1, Mike writes that he has not seen Joseph around much_

_July 2, Mike finds the red diary that Joseph wrote while in the Alternate apartment_

July 7, Joseph writes that he still does not quite understand about the relationships between the three main sects of the cult; The Holy Woman sect, The Holy Mother sect, and The Valtiel sect

July 13, Joseph starts feeling concerned about his own safety and hopes that Eileen is safe

July 17, Joseph is writing the diary as if he lives in South Ashfield Heights, which he does. But after today, it's in the Alternate apartment. Victim fourteen is found.

July 18, Joseph comes up with a false theory about what happened to Walter Sullivan

July 20, Joseph writes a warning letter

July 23, Joseph finds a Sword of Obedience and figures out how to use it

July 25, Joseph learns how to stop the hauntings in his apartment

July 29, At this point, Joseph summarizes on what he's learned so far

August 5, Joseph finds out how to stop Walter Sullivan from completing the Holy Assumption

August 17, Joseph writes that the third ceremony has begun and lists a nearly completed list of Walter's victims.

August 25, Joseph starts to go insane

October, Joseph dies


	2. Acceptance

Disclaimer: The world and insanity of Silent Hill belongs to Konami, while the world and all its creatures belongs to JK Rowling, therefore the only one I own in this story is Alex Gillespie. Also, the song "Acceptance" belongs to Akira Yamaoka.

**XXXX**

_I've re-edited the old chapters, so I'm reposting them. I've also decided to change the opening lyrics to first arc. So, the song will be "Acceptance" which is from Shattered Memories. Also, I'm switching up some of the plot; it'll still be the way I wanted it, but some new things will be added in._

**XXXX**

Key

"_**blah"**_ – song lyrics

**XXXX**

_**Time flows**_

A small, sickly boy looked up at his twin sister with a soft smile. His curly ebony locks framed his delicate face, and his odd, gem-like eyes sparkled with happiness. His sister had the same ebony locks, but more rounded features and pitch black eyes. But, she adored her twin brother, and was very protective of him, and to him, she was his guardian angel.

_**Nobody knows**_

The twins were quiet, but to the residents of their hometown, they were considered strange…**unnatural**. The girl was upset, when one day, she caught several students picking on her sickly brother. Constantly jeering at the sickly boy, throwing stones and calling him petty, but cruel names. Oh, how she hated the other students!

_**The years go by**_

The boy sniffed, rubbing at his teary eyes, silently crying as he curled up into a tight ball; not even the comforting presence of his room could soothe his aching soul. Why did every day have to be painful and humiliating for him?

_**Where we go**_

A church? Why on earth was their mother bringing them to a church? The girl frowned, eying the strange people who were surrounding her and her silent brother. And, wait, was that their Headmistress?! What was she doing here? The girl grew nervous as she was led away, away from her brother.

_**Alone from here**_

Agony, boiling hot agony that was the only thing the twins knew; with anger and a sense of betrayal underlining the pain they felt. And yet, the girl would eventually forget what had caused their…accident, but the boy; her brother, would not.

_**Night falls**_

A kind looking, but weary, dark-haired man was traveling to an old resort town with his daughter. Life had been hard for them after his wife died, money was getting tight with each passing day, and he was growing more and more stressed due to work. So, a much needed vacation was soon set for that spring break. He glanced to the passenger side, and smiled at the sight of the sleeping little girl.

_**Strange colored walls**_

A high pitched siren, that was an eerie reminder of a military siren, tore through the gray skies. To his shock, darkness started to bleed through and he watched as nearby buildings literally be ripped apart. Shaking, he turned around and bolted up the stairs that led to what he knew was a school. A school that, oddly enough, resembled a prison…

_**My eyes deceive**_

His dark eyes were wide as the once desolate courtyard began to return to life, almost as if he were stepping back in time. To his shock, he swore that he saw his daughter, but wait…it wasn't her. Although the girl bore an eerie resemblance to his missing daughter, the girl had longer hair and wore a slightly out-of-date school uniform.

_**What's wrong**_

He frowned, eying the woman before him. Her graying red hair framed her gaunt face, as icy green eyes glared at him. She kept spouting off some religious bullshit, hinting that she knew about his daughter; or did she know where his daughter was? Growling, he stalked towards her with a dark look to his eyes, eyes which held a deadly red gleam…

_**With me?**_

The nurse was very pretty, he decided. Long, dark strawberry blond hair, pale skin and kind brown eyes, funny, she wore a dark red sweater jacket over her uniform. She looked rather frightened, and honestly, he couldn't blame her. However, there was something about her that set him off, leaving him uneasy. Maybe he should start trusting his instincts…?

_**Deep in the night**_

The gate slammed behind him, causing him to tense. He had followed a trail of clues that led him to the town's only amusement park, and he was worried about the female cop who had been helping him throughout this crazy nightmare. There, sitting in a battered chair on the carousal, was the cop herself. Only one problem, her eyes were blood red, meaning that she was being possessed by someone or some_thing_…

_**You think everything's right**_

Somehow, he wasn't surprised to find the crazy lady from the church. Things were beginning to make sense to him once he had arrived at the amusement park. He knew that the girl who looked like his daughter, _was_ his little girl; at least, the original self. However, he also knew that there was a second child, a small boy. Although, what could have happened to him? He was still alive…wasn't he?

_**Tell it to yourself**_

Mismatched green eyes were wide with fear, as a small, dark-haired boy curled up under an old, crudely battered desk. He didn't know what was happening, as he had been sleeping in his bed. Then the next thing he knew, he was in a school from the darkest of dreams. Hearing footsteps, he cringed, curling up even tighter; desperately trying hard to not make a sound, lest he be found by whoever was following him.

_**Say it's just a nightmare**_

It sounded as if someone was dragging metal along the floors. It was a horrid noise to the small boy, and ringing loudly through the air, was the screaming of a military air-raid siren. He closed his eyes, and clamped his little hands over his ears, praying that this was just a nightmare and that he would wake up soon.

_**Something's telling you**_

Those same mismatched eyes snapped open, and the small boy sat up in bed with a pained gasp. His mind was still feverishly on his frightening dream, so much so, that he failed to see that his worried aunt was sitting on his bed, running her fingers through his damp, dark locks; whispering soothing words.

_**Nothing can change were you are**_

The aunt, a tall thin woman with dirty blond hair and blue eyes, sighed as she sipped at her coffee. Her husband had gone off to work, and she had dropped her son and nephew off at school. She could fondly remember her sister telling her the news of her child, and she knew that one day she would have to tell her little nephew the truth. That wasn't going to be an easy task…

_**Again**_

The cousin, a slightly chubby boy with somewhat thin blond hair and watery blue eyes, was staying close to his much smaller, frailer cousin. The dark-haired boy was more fragile than other children their age, and knew that they would be going to the doctors soon; why was he always so ill and weak?

_**Why should it matter?**_

Bone disease that was what was wrong with the sickly boy. So, life changed for the small family, and for a while; things were peaceful. One day, the aunt and her husband wanted some time to themselves, and so they left the husband's sister with the boys, although the husband was worried as his sister wasn't exactly kind to his little nephew.

_**Your dreams of a child?**_

When the couple returned, it was to a nightmarish scene. Their beloved home was on fire, and to their shock and anger, the husband's sister was standing outside the home with their wailing son, but not their nephew. She couldn't be that cruel to leave a child to such a fiery fate? As the burnt, screaming child was brought out by several noble firemen and officers, the couple knew that the woman had deliberately left the boy to burn, and the aunt was screaming for justice, yelling that the sister had left her nephew to die…

_**Innocence is gone**_

The sickly boy couldn't believe what was happening. He could distinctly smell smoke, and felt the blazing heat of a furious fire. Frightened, he tried to open his bedroom door, only to find it locked. Tears fell from his eyes as he realized that his uncle's sister had locked him in his room as the house burned from the fire. As smoke and flames began to billow in, terror overwhelmed him and he screamed. A torturous wail tore through the air, as the child was burned alive.

_**Only fear to play with**_

The residents were in utter shock as four firemen and two officers ran into the burning building, even worse were when an anguished wail came from the house; and realized that there was still someone inside. When the firemen and officers came back out, one officer was cradling a severely burnt body, but the body clenched the officer's shoulder tightly, and with horror, everyone knew that it was the sickly child. Still alive, but in so much pain…

_**Faces are changing**_

The child had suffered severe burns over his entire body, and many were sure that he would never be the same; seeing as the burns went all the way down to his bones. Thankfully, there was _some_ justice done for the tortured boy, and the cruel woman who had left him to his death, had been arrested and would be spending the next eighty years in prison. And well, prisoners didn't take too kindly to child abusers.

_**But nothing is changing the pain**_

As he slowly healed, the doctors discovered a new ailment; suicidal. The poor thing tried to hang himself with some of the equipment in his room. Realizing that he needed around the clock care, the child was immediately transferred to a local, but well known and respected asylum. Perhaps one of the doctors there could heal his pain?

_**Too late**_

Anger, there was so much anger inside the child. Unfortunately, he would try to take it out on the staff, and would have to be sedated in return. However, one nurse had the cleverest of ideas. One day, while the child was a bit more relaxed, the nurse brought in a sketchbook and some pencils, before giving it to the child. Amazingly, he took to the new presents with pleasure, and could now be seen drawing on a regular basis.

_**Two steps I take getting closer and closer**_

Time slowly went on, and he began to heal from his painful past. His hair had regrown, and none of the nurses had the heart to cut it, and although the burns had healed, they would forever be a reminder of how cruel some humans could be.

_**And one more breath I take sends me further back**_

Unfortunately, for the young boy that is, his nightmares returned with a vengeance. Some of them were a bit confusing, and could be considered memories of the past. While others were more frightening, death followed him like an ominous plague.

_**Over and over it calls to your soul**_

With the nightmares becoming more frequent, a new habit was soon developed; sleepwalking. Luckily, after the first scare, his room was kept locked tight after curfew. Unknown to the medical staff, the boy was beginning to realize that through his nightmares, it felt as if the town that he was dreaming of, was calling to him.

_**Say it isn't so**_

Something was different here at the hospital, that much the staff knew; but what? Some of the more dangerous patients were getting a bit stir-crazy, they could smell the darkness in the air; the madness that threatened many.

_**Emptiness surrounds you**_

One night, as the boy slept, the hospital's night staff found themselves in hell. The hospital had been turned into a nightmarish version of itself, leaking pipes, rusty and peeling walls with-who-knows-what splattered against them, and there was dampness to the air. The patients were growing nervous and wilder as a primal fear overtook them.

_**No one can help you **_

Without warning, every electronic there went crazy. High pitched, screaming static echoed in the hospital; almost as if metal was being crunched against metal. The security guards were trying, and failing to get things working. What the hell was going on here?!

_**If the angels refuse to come here**_

With a start, the young boy awoke. Gently rubbing at his eyes, he carefully sat up and tilted his head slightly. Funny, he thought he heard something, but that should be impossible. Seeing as his room was double padded, and the walls were pretty thick; so it would be kinda hard for him to hear anything.

_**Who's there?**_

The guards were shocked and horrified as someone or some_thing_ slowly trudged past the security office. It looked like a man, but what kind of man wore a large pyramid shaped helmet?! As the…man, made his way towards the patients, the screams of the damned rose in the air and many cringed in terror.

_**Cold faced photos**_

The young boy looked at the pictures that he had drawn over the years, with a frown. They were of various objects, places and people, but one stood out. The picture was that of a boy who looked almost identical to him, but with lighter eyes. Only, there was something about the boy's eyes that set him off, something…evil.

_**They lay by your side**_

Oh? He kept quiet, while carefully listening to the gossip of some of the patients. When the hospital had that strange blackout, several people had been found dead; either in their rooms or offices. It had been rather gruesome, the way they died; and for some reason, he felt a sense of sick pleasure.

_**Something in my room**_

The police came and went, and he watched with dead eyes as a painful decision was made. Until they could find out what happened, the hospital would be shut down. Thankfully, he would be released back to his family, instead of being shipped to another hospital.

_**Never mind the reason**_

The small family was pleased to hear that he had fully recovered, but it was a bit concerning to have learned why the hospital was shutting down. Too bad that it would be some time before the police discovered the real reason to why all those people were killed.

_**Visions are lying**_

Before the hospital could truly shut down, a new sleeping drug had been created; hopefully it could suppress dreams. Unknown too many, one of the board of directors, decided to have this new drug tested on some of the patients. Of learning the identity of one patient, the man decided to add a _child_ to that list.

_**And reasons just live to survive**_

As the drugged patients grew more and more feral, the boy worked hard on regaining his lost strength. However, as he struggled with the exercises, he could feel the madness lingering at the edges of his consciousness. Wonder what the board of directors would do if they knew that one of their own was experimenting on some of the patients?

_**This time**_

Yes! The boy was pleased that he was now strong enough to go home. Even better, his release was scheduled for his tenth birthday. He was far too excited to care that the more feral patients were being put down for lethal injection, he was just glad that he was finally leaving this blasted hospital. He did miss his family, after all.

_**The cold…the cold…**_

Gem like eyes sparkled as he shifted under his nurse's careful watch. He was happy when he saw his aunt walking into the lobby and with her was his cousin. He did notice that his uncle wasn't there and assumed that the man was currently away at work. The older cousin, who was a little on the chubby side, eyed his small cousin with a frown. He was so tiny now, like a little doll and promised that he would forever remain by his little cousin's side.

_**The light…the light…**_

The nurse explained quietly to the aunt that although her nephew was healing, there was a high chance that he could have a relapse. She also warned her that he had developed a severe case of pyro phobia, and it was understandable and that she was to keep anything that produced flames away from him.

_**The fear…returning**_

The cousin was there, helping the younger boy into the car, carefully strapping him into the seat. The aunt followed, carrying a small tote bag that was filled with fresh bandages, several bottles of pills and some containers that held some burn salves. She set the bag in the trunk and slid into the driver seat, and started the engine up.

_**It's not the ice**_

He turned towards the window, glad that this would be the final time he would ever see the hospital. A smile tugged at his lips, but that smile quickly faded when he saw the demonic silhouette of a man with a pyramid-shaped helmet. High-pitched static boomed in his mind, and he saw that the man was dragging a rather large blade.

_**That's chilling you**_

He couldn't help with what he did next.

He screamed…

**XXXX**

I'm almost done with the next chapter. I have about two more sections to complete, then I can type it up and post it. So, expect it up within a week or so.


	3. Descent into Madness

Disclaimer: The world and insanity of Silent Hill belongs to Konami, while the world and all its creatures belongs to JK Rowling, therefore the only one I own in this story is Alex Gillespie.

**XXXX**

_Warning, this chapter will feature child abuse and torture, and the sexual molestation of a child. If this disturbs you, then I suggest that you turn away now._

**XXXX**

Guest Star: Travis Grady

**XXXX**

Key

"_**blah"**_ – Alex's thoughts

"_blah"_ – Sign Language

"_blah"_ – Other thoughts

**XXXX**

May 5, 1975

…**thump…**

A small, sickly boy groaned softly as he tossed about in a feverish sleep. His pale face was a twisted mask of fear, trembling as small whimpers escaped chapped lips.

…**thump…**

The air felt strangely heavy, and the room appeared to take on a more sinister tone. Without warning, a small radio that sat on a little table, erupted with a loud burst of white noise. Despite the cackling static, soft chanting could be heard.

…**thump…**

His door suddenly opened, and a small girl's head, poked in. Strangely enough, she didn't appear to hear the cackling radio. Instead, her dark eyes landed on the sleeping boy, and smiled slightly. She stepped into the room, walked up to the bed, and gently shook the bed.

"Time to wake up, Alex."

Six-year-old Alex Gillespie groaned, batting at the girl's hand. Rolling her eyes, she gave him another shake, this one a little more harsher. And with a low whine, Alex woke up. He rubbed at his eyes, before glaring at her with a cute look. _"That wasn't funny, Alessa,"_ He signed with a huff. Alex and Alessa Gillespie were nearly identical twins. They had the same glossy, yet ink colored hair, soft features and fair skin; the only difference was their eyes. Alessa had dark grey, almost black eyes, while Alex had light sea green ones…with a blue sclera, that is.

Yes, a _blue_ sclera.

When the twins were just two, Alex had been diagnosed with Osteogenesis Imperfecta Type III, a rare bone disease that caused his bones to become dangerously fragile. Sadly, Alex would lose his hearing a little over two years later.

Yawning, Alex finally saw that Alessa was in her school uniform. Huh, he couldn't have slept in _that_ much, could he? Making sure that Alex was focusing on her, Alessa spoke slowly and carefully. "You need to get dressed," she told him. Alex tilted his head, still watching her closely. "You know how upset mama gets when we're late," She frowned. "Especially Headmistress Christabella."

Alex wrinkled his nose when he saw her mentioning that dreadful woman's name. Christabella Laroache was the headmistress of Midwich Elementary. She was a shrewd woman with greying dark hair, sharp features and cold, pitch black eyes. Like many, she was cruel and abusive to Alex. What really hurt, was when the kids would bully him, she would turn a blind eye. Heck, she _even_ encouraged them once!

After making sure that he was fully awake, Alessa went over to his closet and started pulling out the clothes for his own school uniform. The Midwich Elementary uniform was quite simple. A white dress shirt, a dark blue sweater and a dark gray, almost black, tie. However, the girl's uniform consisted of a pleated skirt the same color as the tie, black tights and shiny black mary-jane shoes. The boy's uniform had a pair of dress slacks the same color as the tie and shiny black shoes.

Giving Alex a pointed look, Alessa left the room, heading downstairs for breakfast. Fighting another yawn, Alex absentmindedly glanced around. His room was rather cozy with creamy walls and ceiling, a thick carpeted floor, and rich, dark cherry furniture. He even had a few stuffed animals, all from previous hospital stays. The nurses were always so nice to him…

Pushing his blue covers off, Alex carefully got up. As he slowly dressed himself, Alex had the strangest feeling that he was being watched. Turning his head slightly, Alex caught sight of his reflection.

What the—?

His door abruptly slammed behind him, but Alex paid no heed. Instead, his attention remained solely on the full-sized mirror that was on the inside of his closet door. Dropping the sweater in his shock, Alex took a hesitant step toward the mirror, eyes wide and face pale.

_**Not possible…**_

Gazing back at him was a nightmare version of his room. The walls were heavily burned, paint peeling, the once honey-colored carpet dark and murky, and the ceiling had partially given way, revealing rusty pipes. Alex squinted slightly, and felt nauseous when he saw that the blue covers were stained with a dark red liquid.

Ugh.

Swallowing thickly, Alex was about to turn away when something in the mirror caught his attention; himself. He froze, staring numbly. For a moment, his reflection appeared to be normal. Then, right before his horrified eyes, his reflection changed. Frist, the skin blackened and bubbled. Then the clothes rapidly aged, turning dingy and grimy. The now burnt reflection smiled at Alex, before lunging forward; and Alex leapt back in terror.

**CRACK**

The mirror shattered with such tremendous force, that Alex was breathing heavily, clutching at his chest. Unfortunately, he hadn't moved fast enough. Several shards had sliced deeply into his arms. Wincing from the sudden pain, a slightly nauseous Alex hurried to get the first-aid kit.

…

Alessa looked up from her breakfast, hearing Alex's soft footsteps. But her happiness quickly turned to alarm when she saw just how pale he was. Deciding to question him later, Alessa turned back to her plate of chocolate chip waffles. Alex slid into a seat and frowned as his mother placed a plate of dried toast and a glass of water in front of him. Oh dear, she must be in a bad mood. Alessa polished off the last of her waffles and milk, then went into the foyer to grab their school bags. When she returned to grab Alex, she too, frowned at the sight of his meager breakfast.

Alex had to bite his lip, in order to keep from crying out as Alessa grabbed his wrist. He hid his pain as Alessa smiled softly, as if to reassure him. Alex decided then and there, that no matter what happened, he would stick by his sister.

Their mother, Dahlia Gillespie, was a very pretty, but spiteful woman. She had long, rich auburn hair, fair skin and light, sea green eyes. It was clear by her actions as to who her favorite child was. This was something that greatly irked Alessa to no end. Gently pulling Alex to his feet and toward the front door, Alessa called over her shoulder, "Bye mama!" Dahlia just shook her head as the twins left, then her face turned ugly. Their plans were coming to a close, and soon they would be able to bring paradise to this ungrateful town. Now, she only needed to eliminate one last object.

Her son.

**XXXX**

Midwich Elementary

By the time lunch rolled around, Alessa was seething with rage. With them being in different classrooms, Alessa wasn't able to watch out for her brother. So, she would keep an ear out; and much to her fury, something _did_ happen to Alex. Shortly after she dropped Alex off at his class, he had been assaulted by his own classmates. Alessa was only grateful that Alex couldn't hear, as some of those names had been pretty harsh. Also, wasn't there something about physical harm?

_Ooh_, she thought angrily.

_They better not have!_

…

While Alessa was looking for her brother in the courtyard, Alex was hiding out on the second floor boy's bathroom. He was wheezing slightly as he curled up in a stall. His crying was muffled by the fact that his jaw was broken, as well as two ribs and his left arm.

Why…?

He gave a low, wet cough into his good hand and winced. Thick, dark red blood coated his pale fingers. Great, looks like he was due for another overnighter at the hospital. As he grumbled over that fact, a shadow loomed over him, causing him to look up with wide eyes.

_**Who…?**_

…

Lunch was almost over and Alessa still hadn't found Alex. Her fear and concern rose when she heard several students jeering her brother's name. Realizing that something was terribly wrong, Alessa pushed through the crowd of students and made her way toward the front of the school. As she entered the hallway, Alessa saw a disheveled, crying Alex running through the lobby and out of the school. Her eyes narrowed as she recognized the signs of broken bones. Why couldn't people just leave her brother alone?!

"Alex…"

…

Stricken with fear, Alex ran out in a desperate attempt to escape that monster. As he got into the hallways, he felt a malicious gaze. Looking up, Alex flinched when he found every student and teacher glaring at him with pure hatred.

That did it.

Drawing in sharp, pained gasps, Alex turned and bolted for the stairs. Hurt and beyond humiliated, Alex failed to see Alessa as he ran out. All he wanted to do was hide away from the cruel world.

**XXXX**

One year later

A year had passed since that tragic day, and Alessa had been horrified to learn that Alex had been expelled. After his week-long stay at Saint Alchemilla, Alex locked himself in his room. And to Alessa's anger, their mother actually _approved_ of everything! Alex was in bed, with the covers pulled up to his waist, quietly reading _The Hobbit_. Nestled at his side was a pink rabbit plushy with dark eyes and a red jumpsuit. It was a Robbie the Rabbit plushy, the Lakeside Amusement Park mascot.

…eh?

Funny, Alex thought he saw a shadow lingering near his closed door. Shrugging off his sudden unease, he was about to return to his book, when out of nowhere, his door was thrown open. To his shock, several of the town residents stood there; their ugly expressions spoke of their hatred.

_**What…what are they…?**_

It was a good thing that Alex couldn't hear anymore. If he could hear, he would be hearing 'kill the demon', a cry that was feverishly rising the longer he stared at them. One male, particularly tall brunette grabbed Alex, lifted the boy up, and cruelly threw Alex to the floor.

**CRACK**

Alex gasped as pain exploded in his back, a pain that was soon followed by a deadly numbness. Terror rose up in Alex as he realized that he couldn't feel anything below his waist. His eyes moved wildly as the brunette and a blond haired woman went about his room. The brunette knelt down, and took out a hunter's knife. The terrified boy could only watch, tears trickling down his pale face as the man carefully carved a strange symbol around him. Alex couldn't see what kind of symbol it was, but he felt something changing around him, and he didn't like where things were going.

Alex then casted his eyes upward, seeing the woman taking some kind of container, pouring a liquid over his things. Then, to his horror, she splashed some of the liquid over his frame. That was when the strong odor of gasoline struck his nose. Mind nearly feral (his terror that bad), Alex watched as Headmistress Christabella had knelt down next to him, and that she was talking. "Demon," she said quietly. "You have possessed this child long enough." And despite his primal fear, Alex was confused by what she said. Demon? Possession? What the heck was she talking about?!

Christabella stood up, and calmly walked out; the others quickly following. The scent of gasoline was everywhere as people poured it throughout the house. As she neared the door, a hooded figure seemingly appeared from the shadows.

"Do it."

A match was lit, and casually tossed to the fuel soaked floors. Within a matter of seconds, the whole room was a blazing inferno. One by one, they all left, except for Christabella. She gazed at the burning building, her dark eyes blank, but there was a cruel smile as the sounds of agonizing screams reached her. _Finally_, Christabella thought gleefully. The demon that had been plaguing their town for so long, was finally dead. She was about to leave, when the sounds of footsteps caught her attention. Well, it sounded more like someone was running in this direction.

Who…?

…

Twenty-two-year-old Travis Grady panted as he continued to run after that strange silhouette that he had seen after crashing his truck. He had blacked out, of course, but when he woke up, the sun had long since set; giving way to the cool evening. And in a bout of foolishness, he followed the child-sized silhouette.

…huh?

Travis stopped in mid-run, a bit confused. Was he imagining things, or did it get hot all of a sudden? Looking up, he was shocked to find an eerie red light among the dark skies, which was followed an intense heat.

"A fire…"

…

Christabella hid behind a tree, and just in time, too. She watched as a younger, but scruffy looking man appear from nowhere. And judging by his appearance, she assumed that he was some sort of uncouth heathen. He took a step back, shielding his eyes from the brightness of the flames. Then, without warning, he ran into the inferno that was once the Gillespie home.

What a fool…

…

Coughing on the oily smoke, Travis looked around the blazing living room. He had arrived at a home that was nothing more than a raging inferno, and agonizing screams were coming from inside. That told Travis that someone was still inside. So, without thinking, Travis ran into the deadly structure.

However…

Travis noticed something. Moments before he ran in, he caught a glimpse of a dark haired woman watching him from behind a chair. Then an ugly thought came to him. What if that woman set this fire? To Travis's alarm, the screams were beginning to die down. _Not good_, he thought. If the screams were becoming less, there was the very strong possibility of the owner dying. Thinking fast, Travis realized that the cries were coming from upstairs. His gray-brown eyes zeroed in on the stairs and winced. A wall of searing flames blocked any possible access to the stairs.

_Shit._

Before Travis could think of a way to get through the flames, a strange symbol appeared. The introverted marking flashed a dark red, and much to his amazement, the fiery wall vanished. A bit disturbed by this, and knowing that he didn't have much of a choice, Travis darted up the stairs. Only, as he ran up, several steps caved in behind him.

Just great.

Shaking his head, Travis glanced at the blazing hallway. "Hey!" He called out, coughing a bit more harsher. The smoke was thicker and rougher up here. "Can anyone hear me?" Making his way through, Travis avoided the holes that were beginning to form in the floor, still calling out. It was strange, though. The air felt oddly heavy, as if someone had taken a damp towel and muffled his senses.

It was…discomforting, to say the least.

All of a sudden, his attention was drawn to an opened room. However, there was another pillar of flames, blocking the entry way. And just like before, that same symbol appeared in the fire, flashing ominously. Once the fire was gone, Travis poked his head in and paled slightly.

Oh god…

_It's a kid_, he thought in horror. The child was very small, probably five (six at best), and was horribly disfigured by the searing heat. Travis inwardly winced at the sight of the kid's blistering, bubbling skin and prayed that he wasn't too late. He knelt down, his eyes meeting the kid's; and such strange eyes, too. A light sea green against endless blue. "It's alright," Travis said softly, he carefully lifted the kid into his arms. "I'm going to get you out of here, okay?" He felt the tight grip on his vest. Alright, the kid still had some fight left.

**CREAK**

…what?

The floor seemed to sag suddenly, catching his attention. Travis looked down, and saw that same crazy symbol, so carefully carved into the floor. Damn, why hadn't he noticed that before? Before Travis could take a step back, the floor gave way. He quickly shielded the kid, by curling slightly around them, and they hit the ground with surprising force. Dazed, Travis staggered to his feet, still holding onto the kid. Somehow they had landed right smack in the middle of the living room. Debris and flames blocked the only pathway to the front door. That was when something quite odd happened. The flames slowly dimmed to the point to where they could escape.

Truly bizarre.

Travis felt the kid shudder in his arms, and knowing that there wasn't much of a choice, took off. Once he felt the cool air against his heated skin, Travis knew that they were outside and safe. Breathing heavily, he glanced down at the kid, only to see those gem-like eyes shining with such gratitude that he smiled slightly.

"You're safe now."

Eh?

Travis tilted his head, wondering if he was hearing things now. As he pondered over this, the steady sirens of an ambulance reached his ears. _Finally_, he thought absentmindedly. _Somebody had called the damned ambulance!_

**PAIN!**

Travis hissed as hot agony exploded in his head. At the same time, a military air-raid siren blasted throughout the evening. Without even realizing it, dropped the kid, and swayed dangerously as if he was heavily drugged. The pain was becoming extensive and with a low moan, Travis collapsed into a boneless heap. The last thing he saw, was the woman from before; an ugly look upon her face.

Then nothing at all.

**XXXX**

April 20, 1983

Seven Years Later

Fourteen-year-old Alex Gillespie was sitting up in bed, pillows propped up as he concentrated on his latest drawing. He had been having dreams of his accident again, and a strong feeling of desperation had taken root. This feeling might be the reason why he was drawing so much. The tip of his pencil suddenly broke, and he frowned in frustration.

Ugh.

_**What the hell is wrong with me?**_

With a heavy sigh, Alex set the pencil down on the bedside table. Oh, who was he kidding? Alex knew what was wrong. Frustration at being stuck in the hospital (this was an indefinite stay), and anger over the fact that no one had come to visit him.

Alessa…

_**Why did you abandoned me?**_

Feeling his bed vibrate slightly, Alex looked up. Because he was deaf, the hospital staff had rigged his bed to vibrate whenever the door opened. At least he had a private room. Turns out, his visitor was his personal nurse, Lisa Garland. Alex had to admit, Lisa Garland was a very pretty woman. Tall, pale skinned, mid-back length dark strawberry-blond hair and honey brown eyes. She wore a deep red sweater jacket over her uniform.

Alex then noticed that she was pushing a cart; there was a tray full of food, a pile of bandages and a little bowl of burn cream. He wrinkled his nose at the sight of the cream. Lisa giggled lightly when she saw his reaction.

"_Hello, Alex,"_ She signed.

When Lisa found out that her patient was deaf, she vowed to learn as much as she could about sign language, something that surprised Alex. Speaking of Alex, Lisa inspected the young teen carefully. When he had been brought in, Alex was severely burnt over his entire body, the burns going all the way down to the bones. It was also discovered that Alex's spinal cord was damaged beyond repair, leaving him paralyzed from the waist on down. And yet, Alex proved himself to be a fighter.

Fighting against all odds, Alex survived the accident. As he slowly healed, his burnt flesh carefully and painfully scarred over, and his hair (thankfully) grew back. Lisa couldn't help but wonder who would hurt such a sweet boy like Alex? Alex reluctantly raised his arms as she removed the hospital gown. Even though he'd recovered from the fire, for some strange reason; his torso was refusing to heal. He sat there meekly, as she carefully changed the bandages. He shuddered at the feeling of the cold cream being rubbed into his heated flesh.

When she was done, Lisa put his gown back on and made Alex comfortable once more. Alex placed his opened sketchbook onto the table, and was quite curious by Lisa's startled look of recognition. When Alex had set his sketchbook on the table, Lisa immediately recognized the drawing. It may have been seven years since she last saw the man, but there was no doubt as to who the drawing was. It was the strong features of a sorrowful looking Travis Grady. The same man who had saved Alex so long ago.

Shaking off her sudden unease, Lisa set the breakfast tray down. Today, Alex was have a bowl of apple cinnamon oatmeal, lightly buttered toast, a little bowl of freshly sliced fruit, and a glass of ice cold milk. Alex hadn't realized just how hungry he was, and was about to dig in when Lisa caught his attention once more. _"I have something for you,"_ She signed. Alex watched as she knelt down, pulling something out from the cart, and stood up, showing him what the object was. It was a large plushy of a familiar pink rabbit, and Alex smiled slightly before flushing as she set the plushy next to his pillow.

Lisa giggled at his red face. _"I'll see you later, okay?"_ She signed as he nodded. Alex started on his breakfast; Lisa packed up her things and turned to leave. "I wonder what Kaufmann wants now?" She muttered, leaving Alex's room. Too bad that Alex didn't know that this would be the last time he would see Lisa. Alex swallowed a mouthful of milk when something snagged at his senses. Uneasy, he looked up and his eyes widen when he saw just who was in the room with him. It was himself, well—sort of.

It was a seven-year-old version of himself, only with a few minor differences. The child had waxy, almost grayish skin, long and greasy black hair, and empty pitch black eyes. It was wearing the old Midwich Elementary uniform, only it was covered in ash and who-knows-what-else. Dark Alex walked up to the stunned teen, raising a finger to chapped lips. Alex found that he could not look away, and a strong surge of hatred washed over him. As if in a trance, Alex reached toward the dark one, before his eyes rolled back and he drifted into a deep sleep.

As Alex fell asleep, a military air-raid siren tore the morning air. Dark Alex smiled with impish glee, laughing as terrified screams reached his wicked ears.

Welcome to hell.

**XXXX**

Well, I finally finished this chapter. I think it's better than the original, don't you?

**XXXX**

Next Chapter: **Spring of 1983**


End file.
